


Calm Before the Storm

by Ithiel_Dragon



Series: To Rule in Hell [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithiel_Dragon/pseuds/Ithiel_Dragon
Summary: James T. Kirk has had his share of one night stands, though never quite like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, big thanks to my beta NurseDarry.

Jim's back hit the wall with enough force to knock the air from his lungs and he had no time to regain it when warm lips sealed over his own with an almost bruising force. Jim's lips, already swollen from countless feverish kisses, parted just as eagerly as they had for the first, allowing the older man's hot demanding tongue to claim him again. Their tongues slid wetly, obscenely, together within his mouth. Jim moaned, clutching at the other man's broad shoulders. His fingers bunched in the stiff Starfleet uniform tunic, probably wrinkling it terribly, not that either of them cared about that right now. Just like Jim didn't care about the faint tinge of blood in the kiss from his split lip, or how light-headed he was beginning to feel from lack of air as the kiss went on and on. He didn't give a damn if he passed out, as long as it didn't end...

He was beginning to reconsider that opinion as dark spots actually began to dance across his vision, because the last thing Jim wanted was to pass out before they could get to the good part. Still a desperate whimper of complaint escaped him before he could stop it, even as he gasped deeply for air, when his mouth was finally freed.

Jim stared up at the other man, a little glassy-eyed, and it just wasn't fair that the guy wasn't even breathing hard. That wasn't to say that he was unaffected by it all. The man's lips, while they didn't look as bruised as Jim's certainly felt, were red and moist. His dark hair was no longer as pristinely combed back as it had been when Jim had first seen him. It was also longer than Jim had originally thought, tousled by Jim's fingers combing through it and falling into his face. The standard dark gray Starfleet uniform was definitely creased, his own was probably no better. Something about it all, remembering how immaculate the other man had looked earlier, dignified and untouchable, and now seeing how Jim affected him, sent a thrill through him, running straight to his cock.

It was the man's eyes that Jim loved the most. No longer cold and unfeeling, those magnificent eyes burned. Now so close, Jim could see they were neither blue nor green but an intriguing swirl of both. Though the color was almost completely lost; the other man's pupils were wide with lust, and those eyes focused on Jim with such intensity that Jim felt like he might spontaneously combust where he stood. The moment lasted for barely a handful of heartbeats. Their eyes locked while Jim panted for air, though it felt like a small eternity. But then the moment was broken, and Jim felt like he was caught inside a whirlwind once more.

The man jammed his access card into the security panel by the door and all but dragged Jim inside the hotel room. Jim didn't complain about the manhandling. His own coordination was a little sketchy due to too many shots of Romulan Ale, not to mention a few blows to the head from the fight afterwards. Jim stumbled over his own feet, then giggled stupidly as he was pushed backwards onto the bed with enough force to make him bounce when he landed.

Wow, it was a really nice bed.

Jim spread out his arms and stretched, enjoying the feeling of the plush comforter beneath him, quite comfortable, even if his legs were still hanging off end of the bed, bent at the knees. He blinked up at the man above him who had once more grown almost unnaturally still as he stood looking down at Jim. The younger man could practically feel him undressing Jim with his eyes.

Well, Jim could help with that.

Grinning up at the other man, Jim began to remove the top of his Starfleet uniform, though he was having a difficult time remembering how all the fasteners worked, and it was taking far longer than it should. The other man never moved however, just watched Jim with that intense, almost burning, stare that the younger man could feel. Jim couldn't really see the other man properly, silhouetted against the windows as he was. It wasn't until Jim finally managed to fling away the offending material, leaving him bare from the waist up, and began working on his trousers, that the other man moved again.

Almost too quickly for Jim to follow, the other man was suddenly a heavy weight straddling his hips, his fingers a warm prison around Jim's wrists, stilling the movement of his hands. Slowly, the man pushed Jim's arms up. Jim didn't resist, not even when his arms were finally pinned over his head. Hell, why would he? Especially when the new position brought the other man close once more, though not quite close enough for Jim's liking.

Jim arched beneath him, trying to bring their bodies together, and moaned softly in disappointment when the man moved away slightly. A faint smirk pulled at the lips so close to Jim's own.

"Be still," the man purred. His voice deep and rich, like dark chocolate, seemed to vibrate through Jim like a tuning fork, setting all his nerves on fire. The guy could probably make Jim come just with his voice alone. But that wasn't what Jim wanted, at least, not tonight. He wanted the other man to touch him, damn it. But it seemed like the guy wasn't going to do anything until Jim obeyed. So the younger man forced himself to relax as much as he could and wait. Those sinful lips pulled into another smile, a bit more genuine than the last. "Good boy."

And then those lips were on his again, and god, talk about sinful: what that man could do with his tongue...

The kiss was over far too quickly in Jim's opinion, but he changed his mind when those hot lips and scorching tongue began to trail down his jaw, along his neck, and even lower. The other man shifted, releasing Jim's wrists, and Jim clenched his hands into fists to try to resist moving. He was afraid if he did, the other man would stop.

However, he couldn't help the sharp hiss that escaped his lips when the other man's mouth ghosted over a particularly sensitive bruise on his ribs. It would no doubt be a spectacular black and blue color by tomorrow. Those incredible eyes looked up at him, the man's tongue trailing around the edge of the bruise, before it swiped almost playfully across one of Jim's nipples, making the young man arch and whimper softly. That tongue continued to tease Jim mercilessly, his lips closing around the hardened nub and sucking hard. He played Jim like a musical instrument, pulling a chorus of moans and whimpers from the younger man. Just when Jim thought he couldn't take anymore, that he was too sensitive, the man's mouth shifted to give his other nipple the same treatment.

Jim groaned, partly in discomfort; his cock, still trapped within his uniform pants, was so hard that it ached. Copious amounts of precum leaked from him, soaking into his underwear and making the confines hot and sticky and rather uncomfortable. A part of Jim wanted to tell the guy to just get on with it. By far, a larger part was loving every minute of this foreplay, despite the discomfort.

Jim couldn't even remember the last time someone had spent this kind of attention on him. Usually he was initiating whatever foreplay there might be between him and his one-night-stands. He was usually the one in the driver's seat, so to speak, and he wasn't used to just lying there and letting someone else take control. Jim was surprised just how much he was enjoying it, not to mention being the focus of such intense attention. He liked it a lot. He could definitely get used to this...

Finally, that wicked mouth eased off of him and Jim couldn't contain the small whimper that escaped his lips, despite how the extended teasing was driving him insane. The elder man pushed himself up on his arms to stare down at Jim, and god what he must look like? He was covered in bruises from the earlier fight and flushed from a light sheen of sweat from the more recent activities. His body shook with fine tremors as he tried desperately to obey the command he'd been given before to remain still.

The pleased smile that the man gave him should not have gone straight to Jim's dick, but it did, and he found himself whimpering again. That smile changed into a smirk, one that was more-than-a little wicked as those intense eyes raked down his body like a caress and settled on his groin. The heat in that gaze was scorching.

"Please..." Jim begged unashamedly and those eyes flickered up to meet his again briefly. When the other man finally did move, it was almost in slow motion. Still sitting astride Jim's thighs, his fingers ghosted down Jim's arms and chest, to settle lightly on the younger man's waist. It seemed like everywhere the man touched, Jim's skin tingled in anticipation. Finally, slowly, the man began to undo the fasteners on Jim's trousers.

Jim's cock was already straining against the front of his pants and it practically leapt free when the man tugged both his trousers and underwear down to the tops of Jim's thighs. Those long beautiful, fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and Jim's breath caught. A long, almost tortured, moan escaped his lips as those fingers slowly slid upwards, from base to tip, the thumb swiping across the head, smearing the pearly drops of precum that had beaded there.

Jim groaned, his fists clenching in the bed covers above his head, as the other man proceeded to give him the best hand job he'd ever received in his life. The man squeezed and stroked his flesh expertly, within seconds, figuring out just how tight Jim liked it, and how fast. How much Jim liked special attention paid to the sensitive area beneath the head and how much the younger man liked his balls played with at the same time. He quickly reduced the young captain to a moaning, writhing, whimpering mess.

At one point, Jim forgot that he was supposed to remain still, and tried to move his arms from where they'd been stretched above his head. He wanted, no, needed to touch the man who was sitting above him, still fully clothed, for fucks sake. Jim had barely lifted his arms from the mattress however, when, moving almost too quickly for the young man to believe, the older man caught both of his wrists, and pinned them back down with a grip like iron. Jim didn't try to fight the hold, but he wasn't above begging.

"Please..." Jim whimpered again, his writhing underneath the man growing more and more uncontrolled as the other man's hand, the one stroking his cock, sped up, driving him even closer to the edge. The other man seemed content to simply sit and watch him come undone.

"Please what?" that deep voice suddenly purred, making Jim shiver.

"Please, fuck me," Jim answered without thinking, panting, as the hand on his cock tightened and sped up just a little more. Jim felt his muscles tense, his balls tighten, as that burning pressure built to almost unbearable levels...

Only for that incredible hand to leave him suddenly, pulling a wrecked, almost sobbing, cry from Jim's lips.

"Shhh..." that dark voice soothed, almost crooning against the shell of Jim's ear. Those exquisite fingers trailed possessively up and down the length of his torso, as one might to calm a skittish horse. Jim whimpered when they only ghosted lightly over his throbbing cock, lying like a brand against his stomach, leaking copiously. The man's lips caught any other sounds before they could escape when his mouth covered Jim's own, kissing him hard and wet, and good enough to make the younger man's toes curl.

Jim felt a little like a trembling pool of goo when the other man finally let him up for air again, sitting back on Jim's thighs and looking down at his handiwork with a grin that hovered between wicked and satisfied. Jim could only lie there, panting, watching with a slightly dazed expression as the other man finally, finally, started to pull off the top of his Starfleet uniform.

The stiff gray material was tossed aside soon enough, and Jim knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. Damn... The elder man's pale skin practically glowed in the weak light filtering through the window from the city beyond, and his muscles looked like they had been carved from marble. Really, the guy looked like he was one of those ancient Greek statues come to life, almost too perfect to be real.

The older man slid off of him, and Jim immediately missed the warm weight, but he couldn't exactly complain as both his own and the other man's uniform pants quickly joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Soon they were both naked, and yeah, Jim was staring again, but he couldn't exactly help it. His eyes were immediately drawn to the other man's long thick cock, flushed red with excitement, and leaking a little, proof that he was not so unaffected by everything as he pretended. Jim's whole body seemed to ache just imagining what it might feel like inside of him.

At least the other man didn't seem to mind Jim's staring. A warm chuckle rumbled through his chest before he reached over to the near bedside table and pulled a tube from the drawer. Jim's heart began to beat faster as the other man shifted, and Jim parted his legs and bent his knees at the slightest urging. The other man settled easily between them like he always belonged there.

The lube was cool when it hit his overheated skin, making Jim hiss softly, though it quickly warmed, as the other man's fingers trailed through the slick mess, coating his cock and trailing over his balls, then even lower between his cheeks. Two slick fingers found Jim's opening, circling and coating the tight ring of muscles liberally, before pushing inside of him slowly.

Jim hissed at the burning stretch; he hadn't done this in a while, but he wasn't about to protest. Instead, he did his best to relax as those long slick fingers pushed deep into him, stretching and slicking his passage. They scissored slightly and rubbed against his prostate in a way that seemed to shoot sparks of electricity all up and down Jim's body. It made him groan and quiver and just like before, it seemed to take the other man no time at all to figure out exactly how to touch him to completely undo him. To leave the younger man panting and whimpering and pushing back against the fingers fucking him open. Desperate for more.

The only sign that the man might be growing impatient as well was how quickly a third finger joined the first two, and then how quickly they all slipped from him, leaving Jim feeling empty and even more needy. Jim was still tight, maybe even uncomfortably so, but again he wasn't about to complain as the older man slicked his cock and then the thick head was suddenly pressed against his vulnerable opening.

"Please..." Jim whispered, and it was the only encouragement the other man needed. As the man's thick cock began to breach him, Jim couldn't help the soft cry of discomfort the stretching burn caused him. Because, fuck, the guy was big and Jim hadn't done this for a long time, but he didn't want the other man to stop either. So it was probably a good thing the elder man seemed to have no intention of stopping. He slid deep into Jim's body with a slow, steady pace, until he was finally seated fully inside of him. Only then did the other man still, allowing Jim to adjust to his size, and Jim couldn't help but marvel at the other man's control. The only sign the man gave away as to how much that control was costing him was how tightly his fingers were digging into Jim's thighs.

Jim tightened his muscles around the thick cock inside of him, grinning cheekily at the sharp intake of breath his actions pulled from the other man. The elder man glared at him slightly, not so unaffected after all, which only made Jim grin more. Though the grin was quickly wiped off his face when the man pulled out nearly completely and then thrust back in hard and fast. Jim's back arched and he howled with pleasure.

After that, there no longer seemed to be anything like control in the other man's actions as he proceeded to fuck Jim to within an inch of his life. Unless he counted the man's ability to hit his prostate with every thrust with unerring precision. All Jim felt like he could do was hold on. He wrapped his legs around the hips pistoning into him, and gripping the headboard above him to keep his head from slamming into it with the force of the thrusts.

Jim couldn't stop the moans from spilling from his lips with increasing volume. He could barely keep his eyes from simply rolling back in his head as waves of pleasure crashed into him over and over with increasing intensity. But he forced himself to focus, because fuck if he was going to miss this. Watching the other man moving above him was like watching something wild. Fierce and untamed.

The man's dark hair had fallen into his face once more, framing his features, and it was difficult to tell if his expression was one of pleasure or pain. His teeth were bared and harsh pants escaped the plush lips with every deep thrust into Jim's body. A light sheen of sweat had begun to break out all over the other man's body, causing those rolling muscles to glisten. His eyes were so bright, they looked almost feverish, and they never looked away from Jim's own.

It was the most beautiful thing Jim had ever seen in his life and he couldn't have looked away if he tried.

Jim had been so close to orgasm for so long, he knew this couldn't possibly last, but he still tried to hold on for as long as possible. Until every hit to his overworked prostate was almost more pain than pleasure, his dick felt so hot and heavy between their bodies that it felt ready to explode, and Jim was practically sobbing for release. At the same time he didn't want it to end.

The cry that tore from his throat was hoarse and halfway between protest and relief when the man's hand wrapped around his cock once more. His stroking in time with his thrusts brought Jim to the edge, but wasn't until he felt the other man's hot breath ghost over his ear, and heard that voice that seemed to resonate deep down into Jim's core that he finally let go.

"Now."

Jim practically shouted his throat raw through his orgasm; his entire body clenching and shaking, as he painted his stomach and chest with thick ropes of come. The other man never stopped moving inside of him throughout a release that lasted far longer than Jim would have thought possible. Wanting, no needing, to see the other man come undone as well, Jim tightened around the thick member as though he were trying to milk the elder man's orgasm from him.

His efforts worked, as the man let out a deep groan, a sound Jim was sure he'd never forget and probably masturbate to the memory of for weeks to come, and thrust hard, one final time deep inside of Jim. He could feel the other man's cock pulse, the hot rush of his seed as it filled him. But it was the man's expression of utter bliss on that exquisite face that made Jim glad he was lying down right now or he might have swooned. In fact, he was feeling more-than-a-bit light-headed already.

Later, Jim would probably blame the heavy drinking he'd indulged in before, or the one-too-many blows to the head he might have sustained during the bar fight, as he promptly did something he'd never done before during great sex. He passed out.

When Jim woke up sometime later, he immediately noticed three things. One, his head was pounding so hard it felt like someone was using a laser cutter inside of his skull. Two, every muscle in his body felt like it had been stretched beyond its limit and throbbed with over-exertion partly from the fight, but mostly from the sex, Jim suspected. Oh yeah, hangover or no, he definitely remembered that. Even if he didn't, the deep throbbing ache in his ass would have been a huge clue as to what happened last night after he left the bar. The third thing was that he was alone in the bed, and he probably had been for a while, given the lack of body heat he could feel in the sheets beside him.

Slowly, Jim pushed himself up and looked around the room. It was definitely a nice room. He'd even call it expensive. But it was definitely an empty room. There was absolutely no sign of the dark-haired man who'd brought him here last night.

The other man was gone... and Jim didn't even know his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim stood in the shower, his hands braced against the cool tile walls, his head bowed, as steaming hot water ran down over his back and shoulders. It had been a long time since he'd had a real water shower. Sonic showers were all well and good, but since the room was expensive enough to offer real water in the shower, he'd be damned if he wasn't going to make use of it.

The hot, almost scalding water did wonders for easing his aching muscles. Sure, it stung a little on his more sensitive cuts and bruises, but the small discomfort was more than worth it. It even seemed to ease some of his headache and the rolling nausea in his stomach from his wicked hangover. After a couple swigs of Bones' special 'hangover-cure' that the doctor had perfected back in their Academy days, Jim would be as good as new.

He wondered if Bones would be merciful enough to give it to him before the older man lectured him about irresponsible behavior, overindulgence, safe sex, and whatever else the doctor decided to nag him about. Probably not...

With a sigh, Jim tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he let the water run over his face and down his chest. He picked up a wash cloth which he generously lathered with the available bar of soap and began to wash, being especially careful of his more tender bruises and...other sensitive areas. He effectively erased the evidence of last night's activities from his body.

Well, most of them.

Unfortunately, there was nothing that Jim could do about the bruises. Bones would know exactly what trouble Jim had gotten into as soon as the older man saw the black bruise that had formed underneath Jim's right eye from some lucky punch some bastard had gotten in. At least it wasn't as bad as it could be; a little ointment and the swelling and darkness should fade enough to make Jim look at least halfway presentable. Jim ran his fingers through his hair and winced at the tender spots on the back of his head. He seemed to remember someone hitting him with a bottle of some kind. That probably wasn't doing his hangover any favors, either. Hopefully Bones would just believe that it was just a lump, and Jim wouldn't need a brain scan or anything to check for a concussion. Bones might threaten him with one anyway, just to be annoying.

But really, the bar fight hadn't even been his fault this time.

After the boring conference had let out, Jim and a few other Starfleet officers had decided to go out for drinks. He'd removed his rank insignia, since he didn't want any of the younger officers to feel intimidated drinking shots of Romulan Ale with a Starfleet captain. He'd been relaxing, just having a good time, and that was when Jim had first seen him.

He couldn't have stood out more if he'd tried. He looked to be a few years older than Jim, and was a commander in Starfleet, if the insignia on his uniform was anything to go by. He had dark hair, pale eyes, and sharp attractive features. Damn, he was hot. But it was his body language that really made him stick out like a sore thumb. While everyone around him was drinking, having a good time, and cutting loose, he was, well, not. Boy, and he had thought his Vulcan first officer was stiff. The guy's posture was ramrod straight and would have made the Academy drill sergeants weep with joy. Everything about the man seemed to scream  _stay the hell away from me,_ as those amazing eyes scanned the room looking for someone, or something. And for some reason  Jim just couldn't look away.

Then, as though the guy had somehow sensed Jim's gaze, he suddenly looked right towards him. Their eyes locked and Jim probably should have felt embarrassed to have been caught staring so openly, but he didn't look away. Jim gave the guy his most charming smile, which only earned him a scowl before the other man looked away once more, clearly dismissing him.

But, that only seemed to encourage Jim more. He wasn't exactly sure why. There were plenty of other less...well...hostile people he'd been drinking with that he knew would be more than willing to share the rest of the night with him. But something made him get up and start heading over to the man anyway. He wished he could blame the alcohol, but the simple fact was that James Tiberius Kirk had never backed down from a challenge, and suddenly that's what the guy had become. A challenge.

Really, he'd only intended to go and talk to the guy. Buy him a drink. Maybe get him to loosen up a bit. See if he was really as interesting as he looked.

Jim never made it.

He hadn't been anywhere close to falling-down drunk or anything, unfortunately the alien he accidentally bumped into was, and he shoved Jim hard. Jim had been tipsy enough to stumble into a table full of other aliens, who resembled large felines. Jim started to apologize for spilling his drink on her as the female alien jumped up and started growling at him in a language Jim couldn't understand. Apparently 'I'm really sorry,' was some vile insult in their language or something because the really big male of their species sitting with her jumped up and took a swing at Jim. Jim ducked, causing the big alien to hit someone else standing next to him, and well, it had kind of escalated from there. Totally not Jim's fault this time.

Within minutes it was an all-out bar brawl, and Jim took his share of hits and dished plenty out as well. Soon the local authorities arrived to try to break it up, and Jim knew if he was arrested, it would look really bad, him being a Starfleet Captain and all. It'd be particularly bad, especially since Jim was trying to get his ship and crew selected for the new five-year mission program that had recently been announced. Being involved in a bar brawl was not going to impress the higher-ups. So, Jim had tried to beat a hasty retreat...along with everyone else in the bar, and he wasn't making much progress.

At least he hadn't been until someone grabbed his arm in an iron grip, and dragged him in a different direction, behind the bar, and out the employee back entrance. It all happened so fast, Jim didn't even realize who his 'savior' was until they made it outside. Jim looked up at - as cliche as it sounded - the tall handsome stranger he'd been admiring from across the room. Who was, amazingly enough, smiling at Jim.

After that...well...

In the shower, Jim lightly traced his lips. They still felt bruised and sensitive from last night. The other guy hadn't said much, and he didn't really need to. It had been pretty obvious what he'd wanted from Jim, and the younger man had been more than willing to give it to him.

Jim trailed his fingers down his chin and throat to the rather sensitive bruise where his neck met his shoulder. That one he definitely hadn't received during the bar fight. Rather, it was a very enthusiastic love bite. It was a good thing his Starfleet uniform had a high collar. Lower, his fingers drifted down his chest, brushing over his own nipple, and Jim's breath caught in his throat. He'd never really considered himself all that sensitive there, but then again, he'd never had anyone pay so much attention to his nipples before either. Licking his lips, his eyes following the path of his own fingers down his body, Jim brushed across the bruises littering his thighs. Bruises clearly in the shape of fingers. Jim splayed his hand over those marks, noting how the span was wider than his own. The guy's hands were larger than his, and even though his fingers were more slender there was plenty of strength there. The older man had gripped him, held him, and pinned him easily.

A smile curved Jim's lips as he tilted his head back and he leaned against the cool tile wall, closing his eyes. The guy had definitely been a control freak. Not that Jim had minded. Hell, it had turned him on like nothing he would have imagined. Jim's tongue darted out to swipe across his lower lip as his fingers trailed along the length of his cock. He was already half hard just remembering how the other man had taken charge of everything. He'd been in complete control of Jim's pleasure, and he'd loved every minute of it. Jim bit his lip, a small moan escaping his throat as his fingers drifted around and lower, sliding between his cheeks to circle his raw and aching opening.

Despite how sore he was, both outside and inside, Jim couldn't feel any sign of abrasions or tearing. Sure, he was a bit swollen and sore as hell, but despite how rough the guy had been with him, he'd also been careful not to hurt Jim. He was still loose and wet enough that two of his own fingers slipped into his ass easily.

Jim hissed at the intrusion, because he was definitely sore, but a couple of fingers were nothing compared to the length and girth of the cock that had split him open last night. He could still feel the man inside of him, how good he had felt. And at the same time, Jim felt incredibly empty with only his fingers working inside of his ass. Even when he added a third finger, it still wasn't enough.

Giving up on the pretense of washing, Jim dropped the wash cloth with a loud splash, and wrapped his other hand around his cock. It was now rock hard. He tried to remember how the older man had touched him, how he had held him firmly with just the right amount of pressure, sliding his hand up and down the length of Jim's cock. His thumb had traced around the crown and flicking back and forth across the head.

Jim's breath grew rough and his knees started to go weak. He tried to imagine what it might have been like if the guy had stayed and waking up to a warm body in bed next to his own rather than cold empty sheets. Would the guy have finally let Jim touch him? Would he have let Jim jerk him off like Jim was doing to himself now, or even better, let Jim go down on him? Would he have fucked Jim again in that big comfortable bed that still smelled of their sex the night before? Would he have joined Jim in the shower, where Jim might have been able to run his hands all over that gorgeous body? Would the guy have spun him around, shoved him against the wall, and fucked Jim stupid while Jim cried out in pleasure and that sexy voice groaned in his ear as he filled Jim to the brim?

"Fuck!" Jim shouted as his orgasm tore through him unexpectedly, his cock pulsing in his fist, cum painting his fingers, only to be quickly washed down the drain. His already weak knees threatened to give out on him entirely, and he was forced to brace himself as he panted and shuddered against the wall. Damned if he was going to slip, fall, and crack his skull open in the shower with his fingers still up his ass.

Jim snorted softly, even though the thought wasn't all that funny. He eased his fingers out of himself with a soft hiss and curse. He washed the lingering traces of cum from his hands and skin, not feeling nearly as satisfied as he should have after a good wank in the shower.

Once more he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the cold tile wall with a muffled thump. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Jim stayed in the shower far longer than he probably should have. His fingers had begun to prune when he finally shut off the water and carefully climbed out of the stall. He dried off with an expensive fluffy towel and wrapped it around his waist, avoiding looking in the mirror as he made his way back into the bedroom.

The bed was still wrecked, his clothes were still wrinkled and thrown everywhere, but the insistent beeping sound was new.

"Shit," Jim muttered as he went rooting around to find his communicator. There was only one person it could be...

"Kirk," Jim answered, and had to hold the small device at arm's length, wincing at the volume of his best friend's irate voice that exploded from it.

"Jim! The conference started ten minutes ago! Where the hell are you? I swear to god if you don't get your ass down here right now..."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, Bones," Jim answered calmly, looking down at his rumpled uniform. At least, he hoped he would be. If he could make himself presentable enough and find a taxi... He wasn't even sure where the hell he was. "Make that twenty minutes."

"What the hell do you mean twenty minutes? Where the hell are you...?!"

With a sigh, Jim closed his communicator, cutting off the ranting doctor. Guess he wouldn't be getting that hangover-cure after all. The young captain reached down, ignoring the throbbing ache inside him whenever he moved, and picked up his trousers trying to shake out the worst of the wrinkles.


	3. Chapter 3

In all honesty, Jim had been looking forward to the conference. The _Enterprise_ crew was on much- needed shore leave, while the _Enterprise_ herself was undergoing maintenance before they headed out on their next mission. Jim, though he had been looking forward to some time back home, had been at a bit of loose ends.

He didn't have any family on planet to visit like Chekov or Sulu, at least none that Jim actually wanted to see. They had dropped Spock off on New Vulcan and Uhura had gone with him, presumably to be introduced to Sarek. Jim was honestly a little surprised, but pleased that their relationship had apparently progressed that far. Meeting the family was a pretty big deal after all. Scotty had remained aboard the _Enterprise_ , because he wasn't letting anyone work on his lady without him being there to supervise.

Jim hadn't made any plans until Admiral Pike mentioned that he couldn't attend a Starfleet conference in London, and that Jim was welcome to go in his place. Jim had jumped at the chance; he'd never been to London before. In fact, before he'd joined Starfleet, he'd never before left Iowa. It was a bit ironic that as captain of the _Enterprise_ , Jim had seen more of the galaxy than he had of his home planet. So he'd been looking forward to it. Bones, who's previous plans hadn't panned out and a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see his daughter this shore leave, agreed readily enough to go with Jim.

Now Jim was beginning to suspect that Pike had played him a little.

Jim had certainly not expected the conference to be so boring. Just like yesterday, the young captain was having a difficult time simply not falling asleep in his chair as the speakers droned on, and on, and on... Jim might be a genius, but even he wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. It probably didn't help that Jim hadn't gotten that much sleep last night...

It also didn't help that these damned chairs were so fucking hard!

Jim shifted in his chair, trying in vain to find a more comfortable position for his sore posterior. He couldn't help but wince a little, earning him a half-amused half-concerned look from Bones sitting next to him. Jim ignored the look, as he'd ignored every one before it.

At least Bones had been kind enough to give him a little of his hangover-cure, or Jim would have been in much more discomfort than he was. It was gracious of him, considering how pissed off his friend had been with him when Jim had first arrived, twenty-five minutes late. The older man had been livid. At least he had been, until he got a good look at Jim. Then the older man turned paler than Jim ever remembered seeing him.

It wasn't the first time Bones had patched him up after a fight, and it definitely wasn't the first time his friend had seen him after a night of really wild sex. Though this was perhaps the first time Bones had seen him after both. So Jim didn't understand the older man's reaction until Bones began insisting he go to an emergency room instead of the conference. The doctor had taken in his bruised face, cut lip, and very careful way he'd been walking, and come to precisely the wrong conclusion.

At least the conference had already begun and the atrium was nearly empty while the panels were in session, so Jim didn't have to worry about anyone else overhearing Bones freaking out thinking Jim had been raped or something. He managed to calm the other man and explained what had happened, though of course he didn't go into any graphic details that might scar his poor friend for life. Gradually, Bones' expression shifted from concerned to annoyed to finally resigned, and the doctor dragged him back out the doors to their nearby hotel so that he could patch Jim up and make him more presentable, because there was no way Bones was being seen with Jim in this condition.

Of course Bones had forced Jim to submit to an examination, as his doctor, and Jim agreed reluctantly. It was worth it just so Bones would stop shooting him those concerned and somewhat disbelieving glances, like he thought Jim might be lying to him to cover up what had happened. So he'd let Bones look him over, poke, prod, and inject him with a couple of different hypos that at least made Jim feel a bit more human. Jim had absolutely refused to drop his pants, however. There were just some things he didn't want his friend to see, whether Bones was his doctor or not. At least by that point, Bones believed that he hadn't been assaulted, and hadn't insisted (in fact he looked relieved), that Jim was just being his normal stupid irresponsible self.

Finally, Bones gave him some ointment for his face and lip and sent him to his room to change into a clean uniform. Though the doctor was careful not to give Jim anything for his hangover until after he was done lecturing him. Bastard.

Once Jim was presentable, they returned to the conference. They'd missed the first panels but the second ones for the day were just starting. There would be at least two more before a lunch break , and then a few more after that, lasting almost all day.

The fact that Jim was almost falling asleep now was not a good sign. If he started snoring, Bones was never going to forgive him. The doctor still hadn't forgiven him for that one time during their academy days...

There was a new speaker at the podium. Jim hadn't been paying attention when he'd been introduced. But once the man started speaking...

Jim knew that voice!

Maybe Jim had begun to nod off after all. That would explain why he nearly fell out of his chair when he sat up quickly, suddenly not feeling tired or bored in the least.

"Jim, what the hell?!" Bones hissed quietly beside him, but Jim wasn't paying attention to his friend, or any of the other Starfleet officers around them who'd glanced in Jim's direction due to the small commotion. All of Jim's attention was focused on the tall striking man at the podium with raven black hair, pale eyes, and a voice that had all but made Jim cum last night.

It was him! It was really him. Jim's one-night-stand.

Jim grinned.

Suddenly the conference had gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

Jim tried not to bounce on the balls of his feet like an over-excited teenager as he waited outside the doors of the panel that he'd just attended, while people slowly filtered out of the room. He'd insisted that Bones go on ahead to the next panel, and refused to answer his friend's questions. Finally Bones had thrown up his hands in defeat and left Jim alone while he waited for a certain commander to exit the room.

He didn't have to wait for long.

When he left the conference room, the tall man walked right past Jim without even glancing in his direction. He seemed distracted, maybe even in a hurry to get somewhere, and for a moment Jim hesitated. But knowing that this might possibly be the last time Jim saw him firmed Jim's resolve, and the young man jogged a little to catch up with the older man.

"Commander!"

Damn it. For the first time Jim wished he'd been paying attention to the names of the speakers when they'd been introduced, then at least he'd know the guy's name. It didn't seem to matter right now though because as soon as the guy heard his voice he froze, practically in mid-stride, in the middle of the hallway.

Jim couldn't help but grin as he caught up with the older man. The guy was probably just as surprised to hear Jim's voice as he'd been to hear his. What were the chances?

When the guy finally turned around to face him however, his expression was utterly closed off. Almost coldly, he looked at Jim like he didn't even recognize the younger man. Whatever reaction Jim had been expecting...somehow he hadn't expected this, and it was a bit like being slapped.

"Can I help you?" the other man asked, his tone implying that was the last thing he actually wanted.

For one irrational second Jim wondered if he'd somehow made a mistake. That voice was definitely the one that had purred so sensually in his ear last night. Those were the same eyes that had looked at him with such intensity that the man's gaze alone was like a caress in itself. But the cold aloofness in that voice now, the icy coldness in those eyes, was totally different. Was it possible that the guy had a twin brother or something?

No, that was just crazy. Besides he'd called out to the guy and he'd stopped. Jim could have been calling out to anyone, but he'd recognized Jim's voice. He knew exactly who Jim was. He wasn't sure why the guy was pretending he didn't, but Jim wasn't some angst ridden teenage girl jilted by her first crush or something. He was James T. Kirk, damn it, and he wasn't so easily blown off.

So instead of apologizing and walking away as the guy had probably expected his reaction to invoke, Jim smiled charmingly at the other man and stepped a little closer into his personal space. The other man frowned and his eyes narrowed a fraction, but Jim wasn't put off.

"Hey, sorry, we didn't really get as far as introductions last night," Jim said pleasantly, without the slightest hint of innuendo. There were still a few people walking by them in the hallway and he didn't want to embarrass the man. "Thought maybe we could change that. Jim Kirk."

Jim held out his hand to the man who simply stood there, tense with his arms at his sides, not returning the offered handshake. Jim frowned a little and dropped his hand, but he wasn't quite ready to give up just yet.

Maybe polite wasn't the way to go after all.

Jim shifted a little closer to the man, definitely in his personal space now. He stood close enough that Jim imagined he could almost feel the guy's body heat, even through their layers of clothing. Though the older man tensed, he didn't move away. Jim's eyes trailed up and down that taunt body in a way that definitely wasn't polite. Damn, but the guy looked good in that uniform. He looked even better out of it though. Jim met the older man's eyes once more, looking at the man through his eyelashes.

"I was disappointed when I woke up and you weren't there anymore. I was kind of hoping for an...encore of that magnificent performance last night," Jim whispered, half-seductive and half-playful. Sometimes a little ego stroking could go a long way.

"What do you want?" The whisper was harsh, defensive, almost angry. It also seemed so out of place in the situation that Jim was momentarily taken aback, wondering if he'd missed something.

"Want? Nothing. I mean..." Boy, Jim was really making a mess of things this time, wasn't he? "I just wanted to see you again. Later..."

The changes in the man's expression were nearly imperceptible. It was a good thing that Jim had gotten fairly good at reading Spock's expressions, or lack thereof, or he would have probably missed those subtle shifts. It went from defensive to confused. Deciding to go for bold again, Jim reached up and rested a hand on the older man's elbow, slowly sliding it up his bicep. Jim smiled almost coyly at the older man.

"Though what I really want to do is to go down on my knees and suck you off right here and now." Jim whispered, and almost cheered, because finally, finally, there was a flicker of that amazing heat in those beautiful intense eyes.

"Commander!"

The moment was broken at the near-shout from halfway down the hall. Immediately the older man stepped away from Jim, and if he thought the guy had been stiff before, it was nothing compared to the tension in the man now. Jim couldn't really blame him because it was none other than Admiral Marcus himself practically stalking towards them.

The admiral looked between the commander and Jim with a frown, his gaze finally settling on the dark-haired man with a very displeased scowl.

"Is there a problem here?" The admiral asked, and Jim winced slightly at the tone, even if the commander didn't so much as blink. Jim hadn't meant to get the other man into trouble. Hadn't he thought that the commander looked like he was in a hurry? Shit.

"No sir." Jim spoke up before the dark-haired man could say anything. If either of them should get in trouble, it should be Jim. He was the one who'd delayed the man, after all. "I was just complimenting the commander on the presentation he gave."

The admiral looked between them again, frowning, before he finally seemed to relax slightly. Though his scowl never really wavered.

"Let's go. We're late," Marcus snapped at the commander, who nodded. The admiral started walking down the hall and the commander made to follow him, but Jim reached out to grasp the older man's arm. The man turned his attention back to Jim, a note of exasperation in his expression., The younger man couldn't really blame him. But Jim didn't want to miss his chance...

"Can I see you again?" Jim asked, and this time there was definite surprise in the other man's eyes. "Please?"

"Meet me in the atrium, after the conference," The older man finally said before yanking his arm out of Jim's grip. He turned and headed down the hall after admiral Marcus, missing Jim's brilliant smile. Jim was late to the next panel, earning him a few nasty glares from Bones, but he didn't care. The conference was still boring as hell, but Jim was far more looking forward to when it was over.

Half the day went by before Jim realized he still hadn't gotten the guy's name.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim was standing in the middle of the atrium doing his best not to fidget like some first year cadet.

He'd been doing pretty well earlier. Sure he'd been looking forward to meeting the guy from last night again. Who wouldn't? But he'd been cool about it. Right up until Bones had asked, "All right, what the hell had you grinning like an idiot all day long?"

Stupid. He'd actually told Bones. The good doctor had stared at him for a long time before finally giving him an almost evil smirk.

"Jim... Are you telling me you've got a date?"

It had gone downhill from there. At first Jim had denied it. Vehemently. Which had only earned him more teasing from his so called best friend for the rest of the day.

But after a while, Jim had begun to get a little nervous. Was it a date? Jim couldn't even remember the last real date he'd had. He'd been a little, okay, a lot drunk at the time. He thought it might have ended with his date throwing a drink in his face and calling him a creep. One night stands were one thing. Even hooking up with the same guy or chick a couple of times for casual sex wasn't new to him. But dating?

Not really his area.

It didn't help that every time Jim managed to convince himself it wasn't a date, he didn't even know the guy's name for Christ sake, Bones would ask him something like:

"So, where are you taking your date?"

Or,

"Have you decided what you're going to wear on your date? Do you want me to do your hair?"

Bastard.

But as the last panel of the day neared its end, Jim began to sweat. If it was a date then the other guy would probably expect Jim to take him somewhere. Hell, even if it wasn't, the man would probably expect the same thing. What had he been planning when he'd asked to see the guy again? Meet the guy in the atrium and just stand there with his thumb up his ass? Or had he been planning to just drag the man to his hotel room for another night of great sex? Not that there was anything particularly wrong with that idea...

But as soon as Jim thought of it, he realised that wasn't what he wanted... Or at least that wasn't _all_ he wanted. Fuck. It was a date.

What was he going to do? Where were they going to go? It was his first time in London. He didn't know the city very well. The guy probably did, based on his accent. A bar would have been an easy choice but the guy hadn't seemed to be having much fun in the bar that Jim had met him in. Then again, if the guy didn't like bars, why had he been there in the first place?

A restaurant? Again, Jim didn't know the city. Hell, for that matter, he didn't know his date very well. Like what he might like to eat. What if Jim chose wrong? Should he try a fancy restaurant? Didn't you need to make reservations for most of those? Maybe something more casual? If that was to be the plan, maybe Jim should head back to his hotel room before he met the guy and change into something more casual. But what if he did that and he missed the guy and the guy thought Jim had stood him up?

Bones' parting advice hadn't really made Jim feel better.

"Just relax, be yourself, and use protection."

Bastard.

As Jim waited, he'd begun to get nervous for another reason. Most of the other Starfleet officers attending the conference had already departed. The atrium was nearly empty. Jim checked his watch and realised with a sinking feeling he'd been waiting for almost fifteen minutes.

Had he been stood up?

The guy hadn't looked all that happy to see Jim earlier. He'd seemed almost angry, in fact. Defensive. Did he think Jim was some kind of creepy stalker? What if he'd told Jim what he wanted to hear just to get Jim to leave him alone? Jim was an idiot. He was an even bigger idiot for being so disappointed about it.

Thankfully, before Jim could work himself up like some kind of jilted prom date, he saw the guy walking down the hall towards the atrium. Actually it was more like stalking. The guy looked just as pissed-off as he'd been earlier. But at least he'd shown up, right?

Jim couldn't contain his pleased grin.

"Hey, glad you could make it. Is there somewhere you'd like to go where we can talk?" Jim began, deciding it was probably easiest to leave the choice up to the other man. He did seem to like being in control. Though the way the guy was looking at Jim now seemed a little off. The guy appeared just as tense as when Admiral Marcus had caught them talking earlier, and he didn't return Jim's smile in the least.

Was that a bruise on the guy's cheek? It hadn't been there that morning.

"Are you all right?" he asked, and the words had barely left Jim's mouth before the guy was grabbing his arm and hauling Jim along. It reminded Jim a lot like what the guy had done last night at the bar, in fact. While Jim didn't really like being dragged around, he was too surprised at first to protest. That didn't mean he wasn't going to question it though.

"Where are we going?"

Again, the words had barely left his mouth and he had his answer as the guy dragged him into the nearest bathroom, shut and locked the door behind them, then pulled Jim into a bruising kiss. Jim made a sound of surprise which quickly changed to a small moan of pleasure as that incredible tongue forced its way into his mouth. For a while Jim just went along with it. It was difficult to do anything else when every curl and stroke of the elder man's tongue against his own reminded Jim of last night and made Jim feel weak in the knees. All Jim could really do was grip the taller man's shoulders and hold on.

But even Jim, who might not be the most experienced in this whole 'dating' thing, wasn't so stupid not to realise something was really weird about all of this. He just hadn't decided yet if it was good-weird or bad-weird yet. Feeling the older man grip his ass in his strong hands and grind against him, feeling how hard the guy was already (the evidence was digging into Jim's stomach), Jim was starting to lean towards good-weird.

Jim gasped when he was finally let up for air. An unmistakable thrill ran through his whole body at the expression on the older man's face. He looked practically feral.

"Not that I'm complaining, but..." Jim began, but never finished as the elder man gripped a handful of Jim's hair and tugged just a shy of painful.

"Be quiet," the other man hissed, the first thing the guy had said to him so far, Jim realised, and didn't give Jim a chance to respond before he forced the younger man to his knees. Jim was all for a bit of rough play in the bedroom, but he couldn't help but curse as his knees hit the hard tile floor.

"Shit! What the fuck...?" Jim started to pull away, but the other guy still had a strong hold on his hair and didn't seem about to let go any time soon.

"Is this not what you said you wanted?" the other man asked, his voice low, halfway between dangerous and sensual, and Jim felt his insides melt a little. Especially when he remembered what he'd said to the guy earlier that day: how he'd wanted to suck him off... And now here he was, on his knees in front of the other man, only a few layers of cloth separating Jim's face from the other man's hard cock.

Was this what he wanted?

Hell, yes.

"Yes..." Jim finally admitted, not caring in the least if he was coming off as a slut. Besides, apparently he wasn't the only one; he wasn't the one who'd dragged them in here. As soon as Jim stopped trying to pull away from the hand gripping his hair, the fingers began to relax and comb almost apologetically through his hair and caress his sore scalp. Jim couldn't decide if the touch was meant to be tender or degrading. All he knew was it felt good and he couldn't help but lean into the caress with a small sound of appreciation.

All too soon those fingers turned demanding once more as they cupped the back of his neck and tugged Jim closer towards the older man's crotch. Already Jim could smell the musky scent of sex coming from the man, and it made Jim's mouth water. He reached up, intending to unfasten the older man's trousers, but his hands were batted away impatiently. Jim stared up at the other man in confusion and the hand on the back of his neck jerked him forward again, almost making the younger man loose his balance. He had to grip the other man's hips to steady himself, which apparently the guy didn't mind, Jim's nose now only an inch or so away...

Oh.

Jim smiled a little in understanding, but he decided a bit of teasing would be a suitable payback for all the manhandling he'd endured. So, never looking away from those intense eyes gazing down at him, Jim began to nuzzle at the prominent bulge in front of his face, letting his cheek rub against the outline of the other man's erection lightly at first, and then with a bit more pressure. He could feel the other man harden further. The musky scent grew stronger and Jim groaned, burying his nose at the base of the other man's cock and inhaling deeply.

Jim mouthed at the man's balls through the layers of cloth, moving slowly upwards along the firm length. He could hear the other man's breath growing deeper. He could feel him getting harder and knowing how much his actions were affecting the other man was a major turn on. The guy acted like he was in control, though the hand on the back of Jim's neck didn't guide, encourage, or even hold him in place. But at the moment, Jim felt like the one with all the power. It was almost a game now, to see which one of them would bend first.

Jim scraped his teeth lightly over the cloth-covered erection, felt the other man's fingers tighten in his hair again, and nearly grinned in triumph. Or he might have if he wasn't currently occupied by trying to undo the fasteners of the Starfleet uniform trousers without using his hands. Undoing the first was the most difficult, after that, the others opened a little easier, but it still was slow going. Jim moaned softly as the other man's spicy, musky, scent became even stronger, and he felt the feverish heat of that amazing cock against his face.

Thankfully the other man took pity on Jim, or maybe he was simply tired of waiting, because he took out his erection as soon as the fasteners were open, and Jim did not hesitate in swiping his tongue over and around the head of it. He gathered the taste of the man on his tongue with an eager sound. A soft pleased groan escaped the man as he rubbed the head of his cock all over Jim's lips, practically painting them with precum.

A needy sound escaped Jim's throat and almost immediately he felt an increased pressure against his lips. The younger man parted them eagerly, opening his mouth wide as the thick hard length was fed to him an inch at a time. All too soon Jim felt the head of the large cock pressing against the back of his throat, but he knew the other man would want him to take it all. So Jim relaxed his throat and fought against his reflex to gag as the older man's cock continued to fill his mouth and throat.

By the time he finally buried his nose in the man's dark pubic hair Jim was feeling a bit light-headed, partly from the difficulty he was having breathing, but also from arousal. He'd never quite done anything like this before. Sure, he'd given head. He was even good on it, even if he hadn't had much practice recently. But he'd never quite let anyone...use him...like this. To just open his mouth and take whatever he was given. The guy probably could have fucked his throat raw right now and Jim would have let him. He was so hard in his own trousers he hurt, but he didn't make a single move to free himself or even touch himself. He almost didn't want to. He wanted to completely focus on the hard rod of hot steel in his mouth, the slightly bitter heady taste, the heavy weight on his tongue, the wonderful scent filling his nose with every breath he took, and the strong, almost tender, fingers once more petting his hair, neck, and face as though Jim were something...precious.

Jim wasn't sure how long they stayed like that before the man finally began to move. Slowly at first. Pulling back enough to allow Jim a much-needed breath before thrusting gently, filling his throat. Jim moaned in encouragement, gripping the elder man's hips tighter, as he began sucking and stroking the underside of the man's cock with his tongue. The rumbling growl of pleasure his actions pulled from the man went straight to Jim's cock. Spit began to drip down his chin as the man's thrusts sped up, filthy wet sounds filling the room, and echoing around them in the enclosed space. It was dirty, it was obscene, it had to be illegal in more ways than one, and Jim loved every minute of it.

He wasn't sure how long it went on. Long enough for his jaw to start aching fiercely. But Jim knew immediately when the elder man began to draw close to release. His taste became richer, his thrusts down Jim's throat a little less controlled, and those amazing deep groans of pleasure escaped more freely. Jim doubled his efforts: hollowing his cheeks, swallowing and humming around the elder man's cock with every deep thrust. Those strong fingers fisting in his hair once more made Jim whimper, but the small pain was worth it when the man threw back his head and moaned in unbridled ecstasy. The first pulse of his seed hitting the back of Jim's throat almost made Jim choke, but he swallowed it down and every pulse of it after as well. Jim continued to swallow, suck, and stroke the other man's cock long after the fingers in his hair released him.

When Jim finally, almost reluctantly, sat back, allowing the softening length to slip from his mouth, he was panting like he'd run a marathon. He noted with a great deal of satisfaction that the elder man was a bit wrecked as well, and he was staring down at Jim like...like Jim had surprised him somehow. Jim almost wanted to ask the man exactly which part had surprised him, the fact that he'd successfully deep-throated him, or that he'd swallowed everything, or something else entirely.

Instead Jim grinned up at the man and asked, "Do you want to go out to dinner?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean no?" Jim, still on his knees in the middle of the bathroom floor could only stare at the elder man in shock as he tucked himself away, refastened his trousers, and turned towards the sink. Jim's own erection throbbed uncomfortably in the confines of his trousers, but surprisingly, his disappointment that the guy showed zero indication of wanting to reciprocate and giving Jim perhaps the worst case of blue balls he's had in years, was secondary to his disappointment in the man's response to his invitation.

"I would think the meaning of 'no' would be obvious," The elder man said without feeling as he began washing his hands, not even glancing at Jim in the mirror. Jim stumbled to his feet, not sure if his raging hard-on or his aching knees made it more difficult.

"I mean, why not?" Jim asked, not sure yet whether to feel hurt or pissed off by the abrupt dismissal. Yeah, Jim was a slut. He could admit that. But it wasn't often that he felt so...used.

God, what an asshole.

Part of him just wanted to leave, to run off somewhere and lick his wounds, so to speak. Maybe get drunk, find someone else to share his bed, and forget about his wounded ego. If he wasn't sure that doing all of that would probably only make him feel worse and wouldn't do any good helping him forget this guy, he might have. Besides, Jim never was one to give up so easily. At least when it came to things that mattered.

And for some reason, Jim knew if he let the guy just walk out of here he was going to regret it. Even if he was an asshole.

Daring to step back into the older man's personal space despite the abrupt dismissal, Jim rested his hand on the man's arm much like he had that morning. The guy froze, but he didn't tell Jim to stop. So Jim let his fingers trail lightly up the man's arm, over his shoulder, and down his back. Jim could feel how tense he was.

"Why not?" Jim repeated, lightly caressing the spot between the elder man's shoulders.

"It is complicated," the man finally said and Jim chuckled softly in spite of everything.

"No shit," Jim replied, earning him a glare in the mirror, but at least the guy was looking at him again.

"Why are you so persistent?" the man almost growled, and really, the sound shouldn't have been hot, but it was. Jim smiled, stepping close enough that the older man could probably feel the erection Jim still had in spite of everything. The flash of heat in the man's eyes was very rewarding.

"I don't know. Maybe because I like you?" Jim answered cheekily, earning him another glare. Damn if he wasn't starting to find that hot too.

"You know nothing about me," the other man stated flatly. But despite his continued protests, Jim noticed he still hadn't shrugged off his touch or stepped away.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing. I know you're incredible in bed," Jim joked, but his next words were serious. "I'd like to get to know you better, though. So...dinner?"

The older man turned off the water and finally stepped away from Jim as he reached for a towel to dry his hands. Jim tried not to feel disappointed at the loss of contact.

"You are very persistent," The other man repeated, and even though it wasn't really an answer Jim felt a flicker of hope.

"Is that a yes?" Jim asked, earning him a heavy sigh from the other man.

"Yes," he said, and Jim decided to ignore the fact that the guy sounded more resigned than pleased.

"Great," Jim replied, grinning like an idiot again and not caring. "Will you tell me your name now?"

The elder man smiled, it was a faint, but definitely a smile.

"No."

Jim sighed. Oh well, one step at a time. Jim could claim that the tall, dark and mysterious act was getting a little old, except he would be lying. It was actually kind of hot. But then again, pretty much everything the guy did was hot.

When the other man closed the distance between them again, Jim forgot about being annoyed. Especially when one of the guy's hands settled on his hip and drew him close once more. Jim couldn't contain a small, almost pained, moan when his trapped cock was pressed against the other man's hard thigh. But it was the look in those ever-changing eyes that really took Jim's breath away. It was amazing just how fast they could go from cold and unfeeling to scorching hot.

Both emotions couldn't possibly be true. Jim really hoped the warmth was the honest one.

"And will you be taking me to dinner like this?" the older man purred, and Jim's breath hitched when he felt the press of warm fingers cupping his crotch and teasingly tracing the outline of his straining flesh through the layers of his clothes. It was terrible being teased, but the guy had a point; the top to Jim's Starfleet uniform wasn't nearly long enough to hide his erection. Especially if the guy kept touching him like that.

"Ah... Maybe you shouldn't..." Jim stuttered a little.

"Do you want me to stop?" The man asked, their lips so close he could feel his breath warm against his lips. Jim could only whimper softly, and the other man chuckled.

"I will take that as a no," he said, and Jim gasped sharply as he was suddenly spun around and pushed forward. His hands came out instinctively to steady himself against the sink. In the next moment, he found himself pleasantly trapped there by the warm length of the other man's body. In the mirror, their eyes met where the guy was looking at him over Jim's shoulder, and Jim felt his knees go a little weak, even before the other man's hands began working open his fly.

Jim whimpered when his trousers were pulled open and his cock was finally freed. He'd been so hard for so long it was painful and flushed red and dripping. The light touch of just one finger tracing along the underside from base to tip was a terrible tease, and made Jim's whole body shudder.

"So sensitive..." that beautiful deep voice whispered against the shell of Jim's ear, making him shudder again. Jim let his head drop back against the other man's broad shoulder and his eyelids fluttered when the man's thumb brushed back and forth across the head of his cock.

"It would not take much at all to make you come now," the elder man continued, his lips kissing lightly at the skin below Jim's ear. "I would barely need to touch you."

Jim groaned. "What is your name?"

The elder man's thumb and forefinger encircled his cock and slowly slid up and down the hard length, barely touching him, and it all but left the younger man panting. He was right; it wouldn't take much for Jim to come.

"What does it matter?" the other man asked.

Jim whined when those two fingers tightened and swirled a little as they reached the crown.

"Unless...shit... Unless you want me to call out...someone else's name...when I come..." Jim managed to pant, then hissed sharply as the hand that was not busy with his cock clenched hard on his hip. It was surely leaving more bruises like the ones the other man had left on him last night. Guess Jim's words had had the desired effect.

Still, the man did not speak for what felt like, to Jim at least, a very long time.

"John," the elder man finally whispered, and there was something in the man's tone, the look in his eyes, that Jim could not identify. But shortly, Jim was unable to think at all, as the rest of the elder man's fingers curled around his erection and gave his aching flesh one firm stroke. Jim practically howled as his cock pulsed and his entire body spasmed. Even knowing how close he had been to release, Jim's orgasm had taken him by surprise.

Leaning heavily against the sink, Jim panted. His legs felt weak, but the firm grip on his hip kept him steady, as John continued to stroke his cock, milking out every last drop of come until he finally began to grow soft in the elder man's hand. Jim was still trembling a little with pleasure when John moved away from him. Jim immediately missed his warmth, but the elder man soon returned. Jim watched in the mirror as John cleaned him up efficiently, tucked him away, and straightened his clothes much as he'd done for himself. Those intense eyes watched his every moment. Jim smiled.

"Thanks," Jim said, turning around in the other man's arms. God, the guy was so fucking hot. But...huh... There wasn't any mark on his cheek now. Maybe there never had been. It must have been a trick of the light or something.

"You did not call out my name," John pointed out and Jim laughed a little.

"Well, you didn't give me much warning. You didn't tell me your last name, either." Jim pointed out.

The elder man grinned.

"No."

Jim sighed.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"No."


	6. Chapter 6

Once they both made sure they were presentable they took a taxi almost clear across town to a small Italian restaurant Jim probably would never have discovered even if he'd been living here for years. It made him wonder just how long John had lived in London. In fact, he'd even asked the elder man that very question while they were in the taxi but the only reply Jim had received was:

"Too long."

Actually, most of Jim's inquiries had been met with only one or two-word answers that really didn't give Jim much information. They were just simple, normal, questions Jim wouldn't think anyone would get offended by, like:

"Where are you from?" India apparently, which definitely surprised Jim since he never would have guessed, though John refused to elaborate.

"Do you have any family?" Yes, again, no elaboration, but Jim did get a fairly nasty glare for it, and so he considered the topic off-limits.

"How old are you?" No comment.

"How did you end up in Starfleet?" Again with the glare.

Apparently, John didn't like small talk. Or talking in general. That, and the fact that John never seemed to relax the entire ride, plus had made it quite clear that Jim should stay on his side of the transport, had made for a pretty quiet and tense taxi ride.

Needless to say, Jim was confused.

John didn't seem to be happy to be with Jim at all. Why had he agreed to go out with him then? John didn't seem like the kind of man who would do anything he really didn't want to, but in the end, it hadn't taken much to get the guy to agree to go to dinner with him. So Jim assumed that John liked him, at least a little bit, or at least enjoyed fucking him. But now the man acted like he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Jim was beginning to wonder if he hadn't made a big mistake asking John out. Maybe a one-night-stand was really all they were meant to be to each other.

Though, when they finally reached their destination, almost as soon as they exited the taxi John visibly relaxed. Sure, his posture was still rigidly straight, almost regal, but his expression warmed a bit, and he didn't have that air of standing in front of a firing squad anymore. Jim decided it was best not to comment on or question the change, afraid it would just put the guy back on guard, and decided just to be glad for it as he followed John into the restaurant.

Despite being a small out-of-the-way place, the restaurant was fairly busy. The staff seemed to recognise John though, and immediately ushered them both to a secluded little area in the back without them having to wait. Soon they were as alone as they could be in a crowded place. Sitting across from one another waiting for their drink orders to arrive, Jim wasn't quite sure how to break the ice given his previous failed efforts in the taxi.

"Why did you approach me at the conference?" John asked him suddenly. Well, at least that took care of the ice-breaking. Jim shrugged.

"Didn't we cover this already? I told you, I wanted to get to know you better," Jim answered, not expecting the scowl he received in reply to his words.

"Why?" John persisted.

"What do you want me to say? All right, fine, I liked the way you fucked me last night, and when I saw you at the conference, I was kind of hoping you'd do it again. Is that what you want to hear?" Jim was almost irritated now, feeling like he was under some kind of interrogation all of a sudden. Why was the man so paranoid about Jim's motives? Maybe it was a little bit weird how they'd met, and then met again, but he didn't have any ulterior motives.

John smiled rather smugly.

"That would at least be an honest answer. However, you did not need to ask me to dinner for that." The way he said this definitely made Jim's trousers feel tighter even if it also pissed him off a bit. Damn the man, because Jim knew he was doing it on purpose.

"And if I just wanted another fuck, I could have found anyone else for that. Easily," Jim stated, earning him a raised eyebrow.

"I meant it when I said I like you," Jim went on. John opened his mouth but Jim cut him off before he could speak. "You're interesting. I like that. Even if you're also an asshole."

John actually laughed at that, warm and real, and the sound made Jim's stomach clench in a very pleasant way.

"Let me ask you something." Jim decided to push his luck, and John nodded. "Why were you at that bar last night? You didn't seem to be having much fun."

John's expression closed off a bit and Jim almost regretted the question, but he couldn't deny he was curious. It was one of the many contradictions that seemed to make the man so interesting to Jim.

"I was looking for a distraction," John finally said, and Jim wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Like almost everything the older man said, it didn't give much away, considering the statement could be true of just about anyone at the bar. But what was most curious wasn't so much the words themselves, as the way the man said them.

"A distraction from what?" Jim pressed, and John gave him a dark look that sent a small shiver down his spine. It was gone so quickly Jim almost could believe he'd imagined it, if not for the lingering trace of unease he felt. He wondered if John even realised he'd let it slip past the cool mask he now wore.

"Okay, I get it. Bad day," Jim quickly interjected with a small understanding smile, hoping to lighten the mood. "Hope I was a good distraction, at least. Even though you didn't seem all that interested at first. What changed your mind?"

The silence stretched long enough to become a bit uncomfortable, and Jim was surprised John answered him at all.

"I thought you were interesting," the older man finally said softly, and Jim couldn't help but give him a doubtful look. Surprisingly, John smiled.

"I watched you fight," John elaborated, and Jim blinked. Sure he hadn't forgotten about the bar fight, considering he was still carrying around several bruises from it. But he never would have expected that to have anything to do with the guy's decision to bring him home.

"You were fearless. Savage. A rare trait in this time," the elder man went on. Jim didn't really mind the fearless part, but savage? "You are a warrior." John said it like he was giving him a high compliment so Jim decided to take it as one. Jim was saved from commenting when their server returned with their drinks and took their food orders.

The rest of dinner passed a little more normally. John still avoided answering any of his questions in any great detail, but he asked Jim plenty. Mostly the same Jim had asked John: where he was from, family, how he'd joined Starfleet. John seemed genuinely amused that he'd been recruited after a bar fight. The conversation shifted to places and planets Jim had visited, and finally to what Jim liked to do in his free time. Besides starting bar fights and picking up strangers for sex. Ass.

Jim was beginning to wonder if they had anything in common at all, besides the sex, until Jim mentioned he liked early twentieth century literature and John had replied by quoting some passages from some of Jim's favorite novels. They'd ended up talking a lot about books, which led to a conversation about history, about which John was amazingly knowledgeable. Frankly, Jim found him enjoying himself more than he'd ever expected to, given the way the beginning of their date had gone. The food was excellent, and the company was turning out even more so.

Jim hadn't even realised it had gotten so late until their server returned, long after their meals had already been cleared away, to inform them the restaurant would be closing soon. Jim was almost disappointed until he noticed the very inviting look that John was giving him, and the younger man chuckled softly. As though this evening would have ended any other way.

"Will you come back to my room with me?" Jim still asked. It was only polite. John smiled at him.

The taxi ride back to Jim's hotel seemed to take way too long in his opinion, especially when, again, John insisted that Jim keep his hands to himself while they were in the transport. But that didn't stop the older man from practically stripping Jim with his eyes and making the younger man squirm uncomfortably in his seat. The smug bastard merely grinned at him when he noticed Jim's increasing discomfort.

Jim all but dragged John out of the taxi when they finally reached their destination, earning him another one of those warm chuckles that Jim was coming to love because they seemed to happen so rarely. When they finally made it upstairs, Jim took a moment to be thankful that he and Bones had received separate rooms for this conference, though that had more to do with Admiral Pike's status than Jim's. He found, though, he was having a bit of trouble getting the door open with John's body plastered up behind his own, a very hard erection digging into his lower back. That wicked hot mouth attached itself to his neck making Jim's knees go a little weak.

"Ugh... If you give me a hickey where everyone can see, I'm going to kill you," Jim threatened without any real conviction or heat, earning him a sound somewhere between a purr and a laugh, and a sharp bite just below his ear that made the younger man hiss.

When the door finally slid open, Jim practically fell through it, dragging John with him, and as soon as it closed behind them, Jim was pushing the elder man against it and kissing him hard. John growled low in his throat, allowing the intrusion of Jim's tongue, and his hands slid down Jim's back to his ass, gripping him hard enough to make the younger man moan. Jim didn't get long to enjoy his 'advantage' however, because between one heartbeat and the next, he was lifted off the ground, spun around, and grunted when his back forcefully hit the door.

Holy hell, the guy was strong. Jim was no lightweight but John held him pinned against the door easily. All the younger man could do was wrap his legs around the other man's hips for support as John's thrust against him, grinding their erections together through their clothing in a way that was almost more painful than pleasurable. But Jim had no intention of telling the other man to stop. Instead, he tangled his fingers in the older man's dark hair, messing and pulling at the silken strands as they continued to kiss, lick, and bite at each other's mouths. Neither one of them gave an inch, not even when Jim tasted blood in his mouth, and he wasn't sure whose it was but he didn't care.

"Clothes off. Bed," Jim gasped when he was finally allowed a moment to breathe.

"Demanding," John growled in his ear before making Jim's insides melt by sucking on that sensitive spot near his jaw just underneath it.

"Damn right. Now," Jim moaned, bucking against the other man and tugging sharply on the dark hair. John growled gain, a deep rumbling sound Jim could actually feel against his chest that went straight to his cock. John did not even let him down, but carried him over to the bed as though Jim weighed nothing at all. He dropped Jim on the bed, but wasted no time following the younger man down, practically pinning Jim to the mattress with his superior strength.

Unlike the first time, Jim was not content to simply lie there passively. He hadn't had much opportunity to touch the elder man the first time they were in bed together, and he'd be damned if he'd miss the chance the second time around. His hands immediately went to the fastenings on the elder man's uniform and Jim made quick work of them. Soon he was pushing the stiff material off of John's shoulders and running his hands all along that smooth well-muscled chest.

John returned the favor quickly stripping Jim of his own uniform top and tossing it carelessly aside. The feeling of the other man's naked skin against his own was wonderful, and Jim moaned as he wrapped his arms around John's shoulders and pulled the other man down for another round of almost bruising kisses. His lips felt swollen and raw but he simply couldn't get enough of them. They were like a fucking drug and Jim was definitely addicted.

"Fuck... I thought I told you to get naked," Jim panted, as he slid his hands down the broad expanse of John's back, boldly pushing his hands beneath the material of the older man's trousers to caress the firm globes of his ass. John's gaze was practically scorching hot as the elder man nearly tore Jim's trousers off as well as his own, stripping them both to nothing in a matter of seconds. All the while he pressed fierce kisses and bites to just about any inch of Jim's skin he could reach at the time. Jim left his share of marks on the older man as well, raking his blunt nails along the older man's well-muscled back and hips.

He probably would have done a lot more than that if his hands weren't suddenly caught, and Jim found himself flipped around onto his stomach. Jim made a small sound of protest, because damn it, he wanted to be able to see John's face, but it quickly changed to a gasp of pleasure when he felt the hard hot length of his lover's erection slide between his ass cheeks. Jim arched up, loving the feel of that velvet-covered steel shaft sliding against him so intimately, so very close to where he wanted it to be inside of him once more.

"So impatient," John whispered, though if the roughness of his tone and the way he rutted against Jim's ass was any indication, the elder man was just as impatient to bury himself inside him once more. Jim whimpered at the loss of heat as John shifted and he no longer felt the press of the older man's chest against his back, but the soft press of kisses along his shoulder blades and down his spine felt very nice too. He made a much louder sound of complaint as John shifted lower, removing that wonderful friction against his ass, but he couldn't exactly do anything as the elder man gripped Jim's hips and held him firmly. John continued to kiss and lick his way down.

When John reached the small of his back, Jim began to wonder exactly how far John was planning to go. He received his answer when his ass cheeks were parted and he felt the hot swipe of that talented tongue start from behind his balls and work its way all the way to his entrance.

"Oh fuck!" Jim shouted, briefly hoping there was decent sound dampening between the hotel room walls, or Bones was going to get an ear-full tonight, before his brain short-circuited entirely. Strong hands held him firmly against the mattress and kept him open while the John's tongue teased around his pucker, coaxing the tight muscle to relax, before delving inside. Jim panted, clawing at the sheets beneath him, and moaned in abandonment. No one had done this for him in so long, he'd almost forgotten how amazing it felt.

He felt a slick finger ease into his passage. When and how John had gotten the lube he wasn't sure, Jim was just damned sure the guy was prepared. He was still sore from last night, but Jim didn't even care, pushing back on the finger penetrating him and moaning as that wicked tongue continued to tease his clenching muscles around the digit. That finger easily found and rubbed against his prostate, making Jim shudder and whimper.

"John...fuck, John...want you so fucking bad..." Jim moaned, spreading his legs wider, and he was rewarded with another finger stretching him open. Unlike the last time, John seemed determined to take his time preparing him slowly, and while his ass would probably be thankful for it later, Jim was impatient. His cock was already so hard he was leaking, and his efforts to thrust back on those exquisite fingers, or hump the mattress beneath him, maybe both, earned him a sharp stinging slap to his ass cheek.

"Control freak," Jim muttered, and John laughed softly, kissing his stinging ass cheek. It seemed like forever before there were three fingers inside of him, and Jim was whimpering and mewling every time they rubbed against his prostate just right. He was so wet, so open, god damn it, he was so ready. He just wanted John to fuck him now! But all he had were John's fingers, and his tongue, and apparently that was all Jim was going to need because he was going to come any second.

In fact, he felt his balls begin to tighten, felt the warm burning pressure start low in his stomach, but before he could come, he felt the man's other hand wrap tightly around the base of his cock, stopping him from coming. Jim practically wailed in protest, but he couldn't do anything about it really as he was quite thoroughly trapped. All he could do was beg.

"Please...god, John... Please..." Jim whimpered, throwing a pleading look over his shoulder, and whimpered again as those long slick fingers eased out of his hole to caress his hip instead. The man's other hand didn't release his cock.

"You may come when I wish it, not before," John said simply, even though his voice was a little rough and his eyes burned as he sat up, gazing down at Jim. God, what he must look like right now?

"John..."

"Do you understand?" There was a warning in the elder man's tone and Jim knew better than to protest if he wanted to come at all tonight.

"Yes..."

John released his cock and grasped Jim's hips, pulling them up off the bed and Jim allowed himself to be manipulated any way the other man wished. Because finally, finally, that magnificent cock was pushing inside of him, making Jim moan and his whole body practically quiver with pleasure.

John fucked him slowly, pulling Jim's hips back to meet his thrusts, filling the younger man as deeply as possible with every movement. Jim was in heaven, and he was in hell. Every thrust rubbed just right over his prostate, making his insides clench around the hard cock inside of him, making the pleasure that more intense, and he wanted to come so badly. But he couldn't. It was the most amazing torture he'd ever experienced.

It seemed to go on forever. Jim had plenty of stamina in the bedroom, but this was almost inhuman.

"John... I don't think I can..." Jim whimpered, trembling under the warm hands that slid up his sweat-slicked back.

"You can," that deep voice purred, though Jim barely heard it over his own moans and the slick wet sounds his body made as John's thrusts became faster and harder. Jim clenched tighter around the elder man, and he knew John was close when the his hands suddenly gripped Jim's hips like a vice.

"Come for me," John finally whispered into his neck, and Jim came apart in his hand, almost sobbing as hot spunk coated his stomach, chest, and thighs. Jim didn't think he'd ever come so hard without his cock even being touched. It wasn't long before he heard an almost feral growl in his ear and felt the warm rush of his lover's seed spill into him, though at that point Jim was almost too exhausted to enjoy it.

John eased out of him gently and Jim immediately collapsed onto the mattress when he was released. Though as tired as he was, Jim made a pleased sound as the elder man rearranged them both and curled up against his back, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist. Apparently he didn't care what a mess Jim was right now, not that Jim really cared either. He was more than ready for a nap.

Though before Jim drifted off, he grasped one of the older man's wrists and muttered, "Stay?" He didn't want to wake up alone again in the morning.

"As you wish," Jim thought he heard whispered against the shell of his ear before he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim wasn't sure what woke him. He was still pretty groggy and he knew it wasn't even close to morning yet even before he glanced at the chronometer on the nightstand. Groaning loudly in complaint, Jim started to burrow back into the covers to go back to sleep when he realised he wasn't quite as warm as he should be, and the pleasant heavy weight pressed against his back for most of the night was also no longer there.

Jim sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "John...?"

"Here."

Jim turned towards the sound of the other man's voice, and his mouth went dry when his eyes fell on his lover. It was still pretty dark in the room but moonlight spilled through the drapes with a silver glow. John stood in front of the window, looking out, as still as a statue and completely naked. The way light and shadow played over the older man's well-muscled body made him look almost ethereal, too perfect to be real. He was literally breathtaking.

But as much as Jim was enjoying the view, he would have much rather woken up in the older man's arms. He wondered if that's what had woken him to begin with: John leaving the bed. Though given how cold the bed was next to Jim, John had probably been out of it for a while.

Jim did his best to push down his feelings of disappointment. It was bad enough he'd reacted the way he had when he woke up, almost afraid, when he realised John was no longer next to him. It wasn't like they were...

What were they?

Jim swallowed hard and pushed the question to the back of his mind to consider later. It had been hard enough to get the guy to agree to go on one date with him. What would John think if he thought that Jim was falling for him or something?

At least John was still here. He hadn't run off in the middle of the night like last time.

"Is everything all right?" Jim asked and it took a surprisingly long time for John to finally answer him.

"Fine," The other man replied, though John still hadn't looked at Jim yet. He didn't look or sound fine. Jim wasn't sure what to say.

Jim debated all of two seconds before he climbed out of bed and slowly approached the elder man. Jim got this crazy feeling like he was approaching a wounded predator. He wanted to do something to help, but he wasn't sure if John would lash out at him for it.

Jim could see that the other man was very tense even before he let his hand reach out to rest lightly on the hard muscles of John's back. John remained utterly still as Jim slid his hand down in a long sweeping motion before moving back up. He felt the muscles under his hand give a minute flinch under his touch, and Jim winced. But John didn't tell him to stop so he continued the light caress up and down from the other man's shoulder to the small of his back. Eventually his other hand joined the first, and Jim stepped closer to press a soft kiss to the back of John's neck. He followed with more gentle kisses along the man's shoulders and neck.

It seemed to take a small eternity, but gradually the stiff muscles under his hands began to relax. When that happened, Jim moved even closer, wrapping his arms around John's waist and pressing his chest against the older man's back. He nuzzled against the side of the other man's neck with a hum of contentment.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Jim asked softly, and John sighed deeply.

"Nightmares," the older man finally admitted. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"You didn't," Jim said, tightening his arms slightly around the other man's waist. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No," John replied, though at least the guy didn't sound defensive or angry like he had last night when Jim asked him questions about himself. Jim couldn't really blame John for not wanting to talk, Jim had his share of demons and wasn't really keen on sharing them either.

"I understand," Jim said and just continued to gently touch the other man, running his hands along his stomach this time, though his touch was meant to be more soothing than arousing.

"I think you do," John said, sounding almost surprised. After that, neither of them moved or spoke for some time. Jim eventually moved though, stepping around the other man so they were now standing face-to-face. Once more he slipped his arms around the older man, drawing him close, and smiled faintly when he felt John's arms come around him as well. John's lips met his without hesitation.

They kissed slowly and easily, a far cry from the hard rushed kisses from earlier. They were both content to take their time now and enjoy the feel and taste of one another. While the kisses and light touches were meant to be more comforting than anything else, Jim knew he probably would become aroused eventually. He could already feel his cock stirring with interest a little. He couldn't really help it. But at least he could feel John was in a similar state.

Finally, almost reluctantly, Jim broke off the kiss and drew back slightly. "Come back to bed?"

John nodded slightly. Jim let his hand trail down John's arm and he took the other man's hand, leading them back to the bed. He couldn't help but grin at how wrecked the bed looked. Half the covers hung down to the floor and a few loose feathers floated around from the pillows. He shared a glance with John, and the faint smile the other man gave him indicated his lover was having similar thoughts.

"Lie down," Jim suggested, and though John gave him a curious look, he obeyed. He settled back down in the comfortable nest they'd made for themselves and stretched out. Jim swallowed hard. God, but John was gorgeous. Jim smiled as he climbed onto the bed as well and sat straddling the older man's hips. John raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just relax," Jim said as he rested his hands on John's stomach, running his palms up along the other man's chest, and though the elder man gave him a slightly bemused look, he did as Jim asked. Gradually Jim felt the tension drain from the man beneath him as he continued his slow, easy, caresses, lightly at first, and then with a bit more purpose. He massaged the muscles a bit more in John's neck and shoulders, though Jim's caresses definitely weren't completely innocent. His fingers sometimes lingered over the man's nipples, caressing and rolling them gently, enjoying the way they hardened with his touch. Occasionally, he let his nails skim teasingly over the other man's thighs and low on his stomach. Jim liked how the muscles twitched and jumped as his fingers came close, though never touched, the half-hard cock resting comfortably against John's abdomen.

He felt John's hands settle on his thighs and sighed pleasantly at the touch, as Jim lowered himself to press his mouth to the other man's. The kiss they shared so soft and lazy it was almost scary it was so good. Jim hummed with appreciation, giving John's lips a playful nip before he allowed his mouth to explore lower, along the chiseled jaw and down the long pale throat. His tongue darted out and licked over the steady strong pulse and into the hollow of his throat. Jim lightly mouthed and bit the strong collar bone and across the well-defined pectorals. He loved how John's breath hitched when his lips closed over one peaked nipple. He swirled and flicked the hardened nub with his tongue before closing his lips around it and sucking hard. Jim moaned at the feeling of those strong fingers digging a little deeper into the muscles of his thighs in response.

Jim's eyes flicked up to catch the elder man's watching him intently and he kissed his way across to the other nipple to give it similar treatment. John's cock was trapped between their stomachs and it felt like a hot brand as it hardened further. A pleased smile curled Jim's lips as he sat up, spitting into his palm for extra lubrication, before he wrapped his fingers around the steel rod of flesh. John groaned, low and deep, almost a growl, as Jim stroked him. His hands slid up to Jim's ass, squeezing and kneading the firm round globes in a way that sent delicious slivers through the younger man's body.

Licking his lips, Jim shifted, rising up onto his knees, then guided John's cock to his entrance. He was still plenty slick and relaxed from before, and the head slipped past the tight ring of muscles easily. The fingers gripping Jim's ass clenched a little tighter, surely adding to the bruises already there, but John didn't try to guide his movements at all. He allowed Jim to take his cock into his body at his own pace, and Jim savoured every inch that penetrated his ass.

Jim moaned, his eyes fluttering a little as he enjoyed the feeling of being so full again. He tightened his inner muscles gently around the thick hot flesh deep inside of him, and smiled when he heard the other man gasp. One of John's hands shifted, moving towards Jim's own hard and aching cock, but Jim caught the hand, placing it back on his ass. John gave him a questioning look.

"I want to take care of you this time," Jim admitted, and John's expression shifted to one of surprise. The younger man wasn't quite sure why. Thus far, John had been a very generous lover. Hadn't anyone ever just taken care of him before? Suspecting the answer, made Jim even more determined. He grinned as he ran his hands along John's chest. "Just sit back, and enjoy the ride."

John laughed, a rare and beautiful sound, and Jim couldn't help but join him. He leaned forward once again to capture those smiling lips in a slow easy kiss, and their tongues twined, duelling gently with each other. When he felt John relax underneath him, Jim sat up once more and began to move. He slowly raised and lowered himself on the thick shaft, savoring every small sound of pleasure he pulled from John as he did.

Jim kept it slow and easy for a long time, resting his hands against the firm flat stomach, loving the feeling of those powerful slick muscles twitching and clenching under his palms. He rolled his hips, the change in angle causing the thick head of John's cock to brush over his prostate. Jim moaned, clenching his muscles around the burning hot column of flesh penetrating him. His thighs began to burn with the strain. His ass was already sore and he knew he was probably raw inside from all the sex, but Jim didn't really care right now. Because the pleasure he felt more than made up for any discomfort, and it was worth it; Jim couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good.

His eyes remained glued on John's face; he couldn't have looked away if he tried. So fucking beautiful. Every reaction he pulled from the man was a gift. How his eyelids fluttered when Jim ran his hands along his sweat-slick chest. How his lips parted in a gasp whenever Jim tightened around him. How his neck arched as Jim braced his hands against his shoulders and started moving faster.

"Fuck... Jo..." Jim gasped, and almost fell when the other man suddenly moved, if not for the vice like grip John had on him. As the elder man sat up, changing the angle of his cock inside of him, it made Jim see stars. Or maybe that was because of the hard wet mouth kissing him breathless and the tight hand tangled in his hair not allowing him to pull away.

"Don't..." John hissed against his lips when he finally allowed Jim a much needed gasp of air. Jim couldn't look away from those amazingly intense blue-green eyes, so close to his own.

"Don't what?" Jim whispered, a little worried he'd done something wrong. "Jo..."

But John didn't let him finish, he just kissed Jim again hard and long and didn't seem willing to let Jim up for air. He lay back down and brought Jim with him. The hand still clutching Jim's ass squeezed him hard, and the younger man got the hint and began moving again. He was still a little confused and worried, but it was very difficult to think right now with John's cock so deep in his ass and his tongue practically down his throat.

Neither of them lasted long after that. Jim felt and heard John growl deep in his chest, felt the cock inside him swell, and the younger man whimpered, feeling the hot splash of semen fill his raw passage. It was only then that Jim forced the kiss to end, sitting up just enough to watch John's face as he came.

It was the expression of almost-pain on the elder man's face, combined with the sound of Jim's own name groaned in that deep sexy voice, that finally drove Jim over the edge as well. He nearly sobbed as his seed spilled across John's stomach and chest, which he then promptly collapsed onto, gasping for breath.

They lay like that for a long time. Jim was in no hurry to move, feeling surprisingly comfortable. Especially when he felt warm gentle fingers ran through his short hair in an almost petting motion. If Jim let out a sound like a purr, it definitely wasn't his fault.

"That was fucking amazing," Jim muttered, running his fingers down John's chest, through the mess he'd made on the elder man's skin. "I think you're more of a mess than I am now."

Jim smiled as he felt the warm chuckle beneath him and finally allowed himself to sit up a little, though he was unable to hide a slight wince when John shifted enough to allow his softened cock to slip out. Jim ran his fingers through John's hair, pushing some of the dark strands out of the older man's face.

"Are you all right?" Jim asked again, earning him a raised eyebrow.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" John countered, and Jim sighed.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Jim pouted a bit but finally sighed. "I'm fine. Just a little sore... okay, a lot sore. But it was worth it."

John nodded. "Yes, it was."

Apparently that was the end of the discussion, for what it was worth, because John pulled him down into another mind-numbing kiss. When John finally let the dazed young man back up for air he said, "I need to leave soon."

Jim frowned, glancing over at the chronometer on the nightstand. Yes, it was still stupid early.

"But the conference isn't for hours."

"I have other business to attend to," John replied, and Jim wanted to ask him what kind of business, but the look on the other man's face and his tone told him that John wouldn't divulge any more information even if he did ask. So Jim merely sighed and nodded.

"Do you have time for a shower at least?" he asked, and John nodded.

It was difficult leaving the bed, and not just because Jim's really sore ass made walking a bit of a challenge at the moment. They shared the shower stall, and Jim felt a bit sad that it was a sonic shower and not a hot water one since his hotel room didn't have that option, unlike the one John had brought him to that first night.

They traded kisses and lingering touches as they washed each other clean, though John didn't allow it to evolve into anything more than that, to Jim's disappointment. It didn't really help that he could tell that John was disappointed too. The shower ended far too quickly for Jim's liking, and he stayed standing in the bathroom doorway as he watched John move to collect his clothes and begin dressing.

Once the elder man was fully clothed, he turned to Jim. Jim was at a loss for words. He didn't want John to leave, but he knew asking the man to stay was pointless. He was almost afraid to ask...

"When can I see you again?"

John had probably been anticipating the question, but that still didn't stop something like regret from clouding his face, and Jim's heart plummeted.

"I don't know," John finally answered after a long moment. Jim swallowed hard and nodded. John swiftly strode over to him and wrapped his arms around the younger man, pulling Jim's nude body firmly against him, and kissed him deeply. Jim's lips felt bruised and spots were dancing in front of his eyes when John finally released him long enough to take a breath.

"Goodbye, Jim," John whispered, letting him go. Jim had to fight the urge to cling to the older man as he turned and walked out the door. It was even harder to fight the urge to run after him. Instead, Jim walked over to the mess of their...his...bed and collapsed on it, throwing his arm over his eyes and cursing fluently at the ceiling.

It wasn't like he wouldn't see John again. They were attending the same conference. Surely he'd see the guy again, they'd have more chances to talk, go out, fuck each other's brains out. This wouldn't be the last time he saw John...


End file.
